


Sickness

by Kui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kui/pseuds/Kui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In sickness and in health, right, Leorio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> a quick leopika thing i wrote while half asleep  
> banter between these two is just too fun to write  
> (and maybe a new chapter of elastic attraction tonight if i feel generous/not horribly tired)

A strange warmth seemed to suffocate the young blonde. He tossed and turned, still feeling hot. Not the good kind, either. The choking kind, like a horrible, humid summer. Kurapika opened his eyes, thought his eyelids felt like they weighed a million tons. He hauled himself out of bed, and shuffled to the bathroom, grabbing his usual outfit. Hopefully a shower would wash this gross, hot feeling away. He turned the faucet, letting the equally warm water run over his delicate frame. It beat down on him, soaking his hair, his skin. He scrubbed that yellow mop on his head that he called hair, his eyes still being uncooperative, and trying to close, and go back into a peaceful sleep. He had to get the kids up for school, he couldn’t give out on those two now! Besides, if he left it up to Leorio to get the kids ready for school, they might as well be absent. He tries a cold shower, but that only makes him slightly uncomfortable. His brain demands sleep, but he fights it.

He steps out of the shower, to a Leorio brushing his teeth. He didn’t even notice. It took him a moment to register the man staring at him completely naked. That woke him up. His eyes shot open after a few seconds of him staring at Leo staring at his crotch and hips. “H-Hey! What the hell, hand me a towel, pervert!” Leo chuckles, spitting into the sink, and handing him a blue towel. “Hmph.” Kurapika pouts. After he pulls on his boxers, and his usual white top and pants, the other man gives him a worried look. “…Why are you still here?” Leorio’s expression darkens. “You don’t look so good, babe.” Kurapika pulls the blue and gold shawl-like-thing over his head, and the skirt-but-totally-not-a-skirt over his pants. “I’m fine.” Kurapika insists. “Hand me the brush.” He blankly commands, Leorio obeys, handing him a brush, the blonde takes it, thoroughly brushing his messy mop of blonde hair. He comes out of the bathroom, Leorio in tow, still brushing his still soggy hair. Two boys bounce into view. Gon hugs Kurapika tightly, and seemingly out of the blue. The blonde jumps, not noticing the boy in his sick haze. “G’ morning, Kurapika! Leorio!” He cheerily chirps, Killua looking not much better than Kurapika. But, at least he didn’t feel like he was under a sun lamp 24/7. Gon grabs Killua’s hand, dragging him over to the table, and promptly tossing him an apple. Killua doesn’t even catch it, it just plinks off his head, onto the kitchen table. Mondays sure did suck. Gon then picks up said apple, and places it in Killua’s hand. The white haired boy barely responded. The black haired boy felt frustrated. So, he kissed Killua on the cheek, and, low and behold, Killua was now wide awake, and blushing.

Kurapika had finally shuffled into the small kitchen, waving to the two boys. “Good morning.” Leo already had a cup of coffee in his hand, making a gesture towards the kids. “Yo.” Gon’s smile widened, but diminished as soon as he saw the wall clock. “Uwa! We’re gonna be late, come on, Killua!” Killua promptly obeys, grabbing his backpack and hastily takes a bite of the apple Gon gave him, and runs out the door, along with Gon. “You two have a good day, ya hear?” Leorio shouts down the hallway. “Yeah! We will!” Gon shouts as the elevator door closes. As does the apartment door. Leorio’s smile also diminished when he looked at Kurapika, instead of the clock. “You’re not fooling anyone, Kurapika.” Urk. Whenever Leorio put on his serious voice, you knew you were in deep shit. The blonde turns away from Leorio, pouring boiling water into a mug, adding sugar, and a teabag. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He simply says, stirring the sugar off the bottom. Leorio scoffs. “Yeah, right. I’m a med student. I’d be a disgrace if I couldn’t tell if someone had a fever or not from a glance.” Kurapika froze mid sip. Damn, he’s good. His eyes looked up from the cup, to Leorio’s eyes. They share a short staring contest, before he continues to drink. “You’re sick. You can’t go do any jobs today.” Leorio leans against the countertop. Kurapika glares up at him, once again, caught mid-sip. He brings the cup down from his mouth, adding an impatient huff. “I’ll be fine.” Leorio gives a skeptical gaze, looking the boy up and down. “I don’t think so.” Kurapika finishes his tea, dumping the teabag into the trash, and his cup and spoon into the sink, going to put his shoes on. “I’m still going.” As he takes a few steps towards the couch, where his shoes resided, he felt…lightheaded. His knees felt weak. Before he knew it, his trusted knees had given out, and he was about to tumble to the ground. Leorio moves like lightning, catching Kurapika, and scooping him up. “No you don’t. You need rest, dammit.” Leorio tried to resist the temptation, but did it anyway. He kissed Kurapika on the lips, just a small, couple second kiss. The blonde boy in his arms was a little bundle of sick rage. But, he was too tired to try and punch Leorio, or jump out of his arms, so he just glared. Possibly the worst look he’s ever gotten from the boy. He took pride in it, at this point.  
He gently placed the blonde on the bed, lying next to him. Kurapika still glared. An evil look that would make any other grown man question his existence, what he did to deserve a gaze full of such hatred. It made Leorio smile. He pulled the blanket over Kurapika, as he pulled off both of his pull overs, leaving him in his white training suit. “…Leorio?” The man looks up from Kurapika’s slender body to his face. “Could you… take off my shirt too?” Poor thing. He was too weak to ever undress himself. Well, this fever looked pretty brutal. Leorio obliges, pulling the thin white shirt off of him, and he tosses it on to the floor. Once again, his eyes wandered to his boyfriend’s slender build. How perverse of him.

Before they knew it, both of them were asleep. Kurapika in Leorio’s arms. They didn’t even wake up until the next day.

“Hnnn~ I feel much better.” Kurapika smiles, sitting up in bed. Leorio, however, was feeling…hot. A warm, sticky, humid hot. “Ugh. Fuck you, Kurapika.” A hoarse voice whispers. The blonde giggles. “Sorry.”


End file.
